Bessekai no Enoki
by Ghoulsnap
Summary: Enoki, a sunny girl with strange abilities, comes to call Sunagakure home, meeting her living costs by means of odd jobs. The Kazekage, however, soon becomes suspicious of her. Especially after his overdue books begin to disappear on the nights she works at the library, and officially when the cacti he hires her to care for out grow their pots, overnight! (Gaara x OC)


'In... out... in... out…' This was the internal chant of the young female's mind, her need for breaths coexisting with her irregular respiration. Hands locked together in a passive hold, placed in front of her chest, Eniko allowed the chilled air around her to fill her body momentarily, before she released it again. Her chest expanded, wearing a thin amount of fabric over her torso which wouldn't halt such a movement before deflating once more. The kunoichi's eyes were closed, golden irises hidden behind her lids, sweat gently landing on its lashes. How she wished she could escape the haunting images that plagued, always leaving her in fits of panic. With each breath she took, she could feel the trees and other flora around her, in-tune with the natural element she called her own. She willed her consciousness to stretch out far beyond the damp barren cell of a room she sat in, legs folded in front of her. 'Breath, breath', a faceless voice sounded in her mind. Finally relaxed, tears halted, she could feel every groove of wood, every sliver of grass, every freezing cold shadow of the hideout surrounding forest. Her actions were rather like a wave, gently pulling and pushing the flora softly accelerating their growth. It filling her with a sense of peace even if it rendered her momentarily blind to the cruel images she carried. The feeling was... bliss, to Enoki at least.

However, it was natural that her hard earned peace would come to an end at some point. A swift pair of footsteps approached her holding cell, breaking her concentration. They would have been otherwise unheard if she wasn't as quiet as she was at the moment. Opening her eyes for the first time in over an hour, Enoki slowly moved her arms to wipe away the tears from her lashes. Quickly peering through the dimly lit room at the entrance, she sullenly rested, anticipating whoever was about to enter. So badly she wished to be able to memorize the variety of footsteps that roamed about the location, a majority of which belonging to the most unsavory of characters. Unfortunately, but it was something that just seemed out of her memory's capacity. The metal frame of her bed creaked, sounding out a unpleasant noise reacting to her shifting back into it, further into a concrete corner.

"Sasuke-sama…?"

The girl questioned in surprise, thin knees still pressed tightly against her chest. Compared to majority of people who could have appeared at her door at dusk, seeing the dark haired pupil was well, slightly, relieving. Although they didn't talk much, the girl respected her dark haired sparring partner, finding his obvious control over the snake sannin something to be envious of. How badly she wished the strength of her body matched that of her will. When Sasuke arrived, the girl was relieved, the attention was drawn away from her. Unfortunately, her new purpose became training with the Uchiha. This was something she'd gladly do, without the need of body control. She couldn't kill or severely harm him after all, requiring her to hold back and take his hits. For a couple months they trained religiously, which was more like Enoki being the inexhaustible punching bag for the boy's developing skills. It was what she deserved however, the pain, was in punishment of her sins she believed.

Though, seeing his stern expression automatically formulated the painful exhausting days of training. To anyone who claimed mastered techniques resulted in more pain than the unprotect clearly did not have enough evidence on that matter. But, it wasn't his fault necessarily. She understood. Their relationship was determined by Orochimaru's wishes The trainee needed someone who could provide endless sparring hours, one who could heal as quickly as she was injured. How she could do this was, a tale for a later time. Right now, Sasuke held all her attention. After all she could count on her fingers the number of conversations they have had with each other since his arrival almost a year and a half ago.

"You're free to leave."

Pale, masculine fingers pushed back her door to showcase dark, empty hallway. The normal lights were hushed, and shadow covered the floor. Were her ears hearing correctly? Was she, dreaming? The rapid fluttering of her heart rang overwhelmingly in her head, condensation forming on the underside of her hand from the adrenaline trying to pump through her body. Even hallucinating about vacating this shit hole triggered such a genuine reaction like that, she thought with a forlorn smile.

"Hey."

Enoki could just not comprehend the situation at the moment, so many emotions coursing through her body it was frying her system. And instead of reacting, the girl sat dormant with a dumbfounded expression. The trees felt still, the leaves of ivy seemed to halt in their infectious crawl, the flora outside paused as if mirroring the prisoner. Her posture finally relaxed however, despite her lack of acknowledgement. Sasuke scowled, starring the kunoichi down harshly, his nose pointed upward and eyes fixed lowly on her. It seemed his patience was spent, after moving to grab the girl's arm and force her up, he looked deeply in her eyes, secured by a stone grip on one willowy elbow. A familiar redolence of sweat and burnt wood registered from her nose, combined with that particular musk every teenage boy seemed to possess. It solidified the exciting situation further.

Her bare-feet had no trouble standing on the icy floor or keeping her balance after the yank forward, as many years of training will fix any lack of coordination one could have. She instinctually freed herself with a practiced maneuver, pupil's dilated with panic. One hand raised in defense, while the other insecurely pulling her shirt down over her barren lower half. Quickly a old pair of undergarments was hidden by the stretched fabric of her nightwear. Enoki snapped out of her stupor, or at least, enough to be aware enough and shamed by her dingy clothing.

"Did Orochimaru sent you?"

"Your release is necessary for Jugo's compliance with my plans. You're wasting time as we speak."

During her time with Orochimaru, Enoki befriended fellow pacifist Jugo over their jointed love of nature and jointed experiments, spending any time she found with him. Where she showed him the beauty of plants, he introduced to her the gentle grace of birds. Tears once more prickled in her eyes, burning by now, touched by her friend's kindness. One day they would meet once more, free from that terrible man. Then, she would express to him her appreciation in full.

Enoki smiled up at the Sharingan wielder, connecting calculating red irises to cordial gold. He knew of her power, but also of her pacifist mindset. She was not the kind of ninja material he required for whatever he was planning. For a moment, she considered offering her services to her savior, but knew in her heart, he only wanted bloodshed at the end of the day, something, she very much did not.

The hand once held up in defense shakily reached out to rest lightly on the other's cheek, tongue losing the ability to sound a worthy thanks. And despite being frigid to the touch, the ex-leaf ninja lacked a flinch, instead softening his gaze slightly in acknowledgement. It was her form of a parting embrace, and without question, she sunk into the shadows with one last stare and finally a gentle nod.

Shadow-hopping, a defining ability of hers, was as natural to her as running down the sandy beaches of the south leaf country or strolling about a park. After coursing silently and stealthily far enough away, the scenery slowed from a blur back into focus as she paused. The girl was still smiling after running for so long, a pair of dimples aching in her cheeks. Shaking her head as if she was amused, she turned her head up to the sky, and judging from the still deep color she had only a couple hours till daybreak. A small bird landed softly in the tree above her, peering down with beady eyes and a tilted headed. Instantly Enoki bowed so low her hair swung to brush the earth, then raised her head to speak to it, very well knowing the message would be relayed back to a certain redhead.

"Words are powerless to express my gratitude. You will, for as long as I live, have a friend in me. Farewell Jugo, let us meet again one day."

The tiny bird took with one clear chirp, disappearing into the brush as quickly as it came. With a new grin to rival the sun in brilliance, she began to jump and run, bursting from one patch of shade to fall into next letting out shrieks of raspy laughter along the way.


End file.
